Silena West
Silena West is a fourteen-year-old student in the ninth grade at Norrisville High School and the love interest of Randy Cunningham. She is the youngest daughter of Stephanie West, and the younger half-sister to twins Devon and Katie West. Physical description Silena is a tall 14-year-old girl with a slight tan/pale skin complexion, and long dark red hair tied in a low bun-ponytail, and blue eyes. In her ninja attire, Silena wears a black and dark gray ninja suit. The suit consists of a short-sleeved top with a black scarf, domino mask with grey outlines; black gauntlets; black pants and boots and a black cloak around her waist. Personality Silena usually likes keeping to herself, but thanks to Randy and Howard, she became more open to them. More Coming Soon Abilities Powers * Ninja powers: Through her Ninja Suit, Silena has access to various ninja powers. ** Elemental powers: One of these powers granted by the Ninja Suit is mastery over the elements including, but not limited to air, earth, water, fire, and electricity. ** Healing: Silena's healing ability allows her to restore wounds and revive or reanimate the lifeless. ** Disguise: By concentrating her ninja energy, Silena is able to alter her appearance. However, if she loses focus, her disguise will fade. ** Ninja Rage: When in Ninja Rage, Silena's Ninja Suit colors are reversed, her hair and skin turn black and her eyes turn grey. In this form, Silena has access to the Cerberus's mighty powers over darkness. Her signature move is the Eclipse Cerberus. Skills * Hand-to-hand combat: Silena is an excellent fighter, easily capable of defending herself in hand-to-hand combat. She was taught martial arts prior to even being the Ninja. * Weapon mastery: She has mastered the use to several weapons that she has gained access to via the Ninja Suit. ** Dual Wielding: She is also proficient in dual wielding her weapons. * Enhanced athleticism: Silena is highly acrobatic and athletic, able to perform amazing feats of speed, balance, and dexterity. * Stealth and infiltration: Through her ninja training, she is well trained in stealth and infiltration, able to conceal her movements from enemies and sneak into fortified locations without alerting anyone. * Escape artistry: Through the Scroll's Art of Escape, Silena can create a dummy lookalike in order to distract foes so she can escape. In addition, she is well trained in escaping elaborate traps. Weaknesses * Physique: Despite her training, Silena still has the physique of a 14-year-old girl and could still be overpowered by a stronger opponent, especially if she is separated from her Ninja Mask. Equipment * Ninja Mask: Silena's Ninja Mask is what allows her to change into her ninja persona. When she wraps the mask around her face, the suit magically manifests wraps around her body. * Ninja Suit: Silena's Ninja Suit is made from the scales of the Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. The features of her suit are mostly indestructible and protect her from most physical harm. ** Ninja scarf: Silena has a long grey scarf that she wears around her neck as part of her Ninja Suit. The scarf can be used as a lasso to bind enemies as well as grab onto objects for swinging. It can also be used as a whip-like weapon. * NinjaScroll: Similar to the NinjaNomicon, Silena's NinjaScroll contains the knowledge and secrets of all preceding ninjas before her. She can enter the world of the Scroll, which teaches her new techniques as well as offers her advice. The Scroll also warns her of nearby danger or lets her know it needs to speak with her by glowing. * Ninja weapons: Through her Ninja Suit, Silena has access to a whole arsenal of ninja weapons. ** Dual tessen: One of Silena's main weapons, a pair of sharpened war fans. ** Ninjatos: Silena's second main weapon, a pair of ninjatos, small swords. ** Collapsible bo staff: A collapsible bo staff that she can utilize as a baton-like weapon or extend into a full staff. ** Dual tonfa: A pair of tonfa that she can use as blunt weapons as well as to block oncoming attacks. ** Shurikens and kunai: Throwing stars and knives that Silena uses as ranged weapons. ** Dual sai: A pair of sai. ** Makibishi: A set of caltrops that can be used to slow oncoming enemies. ** Dual ono: A pair of one-handed axes. ** Dual suntetsu: Small, concealed metal rods with a ring to be inserted over the middle finger that can be used to stab, poke and slash an enemy. ** Chain sickle: A sickle attached to a long chain and weight that can be used to bind and slash enemies. ** Bow: A longbow with arrows. ** Dual kama: A pair of sickles. ** Dual nunchaku: A pair of nunchaku. ** Bolas: Some bolas that can be used to trip escaping enemies. ** Grappling hook: A grappling hook that Silena can use to hook onto and climb up to higher areas. ** Assorted bombs: Various bombs that can be used for distraction, escape and attacks such as smoke bombs, freeze balls, fireballs and tripping balls. ** Spikes: Spikes that can extend from the soles of her feet and her knuckles to aid in wall crawling and wall running. Background Prior to the story Silena was born in France as the youngest child and daughter of Archeologist Stephanie West, and the younger half-sister of twins Devon and Katie West. Her father is unknown but from what her mother said, she is not fully related to Devon or Katie. During the summer before moving to Norrisville, Silena gained the NinjaScroll. She didn't open the NinjaScroll until she arrived in Norrisville. Upon arriving at Norrisville, Silena learned that she took the mantle of another ninja, the Black Ninja and that she was connected to the spirit of the Black Ninja, the Cerberus. While she was told to not tell anyone, her brother and sister eventually found out when she came home late one evening, and knowing she wouldn't get out of telling a lie, she told them. Though they were shocked, they promised not to tell Stephanie. Present time Silena appears as a new student at Norrisville High School and joins the ninth grade class. Right away, she catches the attention of Randy and his best friend Howard and tries to help her fit in as the students find her a little strange due to her accent. Slowly but surely, Silena becomes good friends with the boys and soon sees Randy as her best friend—all while not knowing that he is the Red Ninja that she helps with when fighting. Trivia * Silena speaks with a French accent Category:RC9GN characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:A to Z